Halo: Reclaimation ODST
Halo: Reclaimation ODST '''is the 10th installment of the best-selling Halo franchise. The game was developed by 343 Industries, a Microsoft owned internal development studio established for the purpose of creating new properties for the Halo series. Halo: Reclaimation ODST is a prequel to Halo: Reclaimation which it takes place around 2552 when a squad of ODSTs, lead by the Recon Spartan, Sam A554 (served as Squad Leader) crash on a mysterious planet with abandoned Forerunner City which holds a powerful Forerunner Core which can destroy the whole planet. As the Covenant Culdon seek intrest in the Core, they send down a army to recieve the Core and as a bonus, kill the Squad from recieving it. Players control Rookie, a ODST, served as the recruit of Lucky Shot Squad during the Campaign, but in the Epiloge, Players control Sam with the objective to survive until reienforcements arrive for Sam and the Survivors to escape. The game itself, was released on July 5th, 2013 and grossed US$200 million on its launch day, setting a new record for the franchise. The game sold well in most territories, moving more than three million units its first month in North America. Critical reception was positive; reviewers from publications such as IGN, GamePro, and Official Xbox Magazine. This is the first Halo game to have a "Firefight Forge", to have preform an assassination with double energy swords and to have a new difficulty, "Noble" Plot (*Spoilers*) and Campaign Campaign The year is March 13th, 2552 and the UNSC Reclaimer army is being outnumber by the Covenant's recent religious cult called "The Covenant Culdon", lead by head-in president, Vuth' Kardus. Soon the cult managed to send a Invasion on O.N.Y.X BXR Titanium Mine while Sam A554 and Rookie S676 managed to hold them off as long as they can until they had to evacuate the mine due to the Culdon sending down more powerful reinforcements. Soon, Sam and Rookie managed to get to Greenfarms , where Lt. Fillings will set up ODST Drop Pods for them to escape, soon they manage to hold off the Culdon's forces and escape with the pods to another planet. Unfortunatly, Lt. Fillings is then killed by Rtni 'Mavusee who is get stabbed by an Energy Dagger through the head. The pods split up and gets crashed on a new undiscovered planet. Sam's pod gets crashed in a Covenant Camping base while Rookie's pod get's crashed in a Forerunner Forest . While Rook finds a Teleporter and teleports to a new location, Sam manages to kill all of the camping elites in the camp. After Sam was done, they both reunite along with some other ODSTs: Darwin (Second-in command), Hudson (Third-in command), Percy (Grenadier), Connor (Operator/Technician), Sarah (Air Assault) and Devin (Sniper/Assassin). Soon, they form up a ODST squad and move along to locations of the Planet. They soon discover a large abandon Forerunner City, but then are shocked that the Forerunner Dreadnaughts, a robotic-like Forerunner machines are controlling it. Sam manages to find an Infection Data Base, holding a New Kind-of Infection which could mean that if it breaks lose, any life on the Planet will be killed or wiped out completly. At night, they track the Culdon's camping spot and so, the Squad go to war as they eliminate the forces that guards a Pylon that holds the corridents to the Gateway of the Core. The next and final day on the Planet, the Squad go through the Forerunner Caves where many Culdon and the "Now-Broken Out Infection" forces remain there. During the battle in the caves, Percy (killed by a Lurker Minor) and Connor (Killed by Rtni 'Mavusee) are soon killed. The Squad eliminates them and finds a Forerunner Gateway to a secret location where a elimination core remains there (The Core could mean to kill off the Infection and leave the planet in pieces as well). The team enter the gateway quick, but the Culdon sends down more dropships. Sarah gets impaled with an Energy Sword through her chest by Rtni 'Mavusee, but Rtni is killed by Darwin's Combat Knife which get's stabbed in the neck. They soon activate the Core, and only have a lot of time to escape. As Sam controlls the Pelican, Rookie and the survivors escape and the Forerunner City is destroyed to ruins as it falls down to the sea. One of the Lurkers manages to stay impact on the top of the Pelican and causes the Pelican to crash in a abandoned ruins place. Rookie manages to kill some of the Lurkers and a few Culdon Sangheili until a Field Marshal slashes Rookie with one of it's Energy Dagger and spins to kick Rookie, seemly killing Rookie to his death. While Sam can't take more of Rookie's death, he bring's Rookie's corpse along and escape to the ruins. Soon, Sam and the others hold off the Lurkers and Culdon Forces. Just as a few minutes before the Core explodes, a Pelican arrives for evacuation and soon, Sam (with Rookie's corpse) and the survivors escape on the Pelican and soon the planet is destroyed into pieces. With Sam and the surviving members of Luck Shot team, They attend to Rookie's grave where it says "Make them Remember of who I am -Rookie" and so Sam promises to remember Rookie as the greatest ODST ever lived to a war. Campaign Mission Select #Invasion- Fight off the Culdon's forces in the Mining Facility. #Wildlife- Defend the base while Fillings activate the drop pods. #Discovery- Look around for anything worthy. #Culdon- Head to a Culdon camping ground and come to Sam's aid. #Forerunner City- Head to the Forerunner city, get any infomation. #Lurkers- Discover the horror that remains in the Forerunner Labatory. #War in the Streets- Eliminate the Forerunner Warbots, fight them off. #Camping Spot- Camp down in Tempest, attack the Culdon camping grounds. #First Outbreak- Fight off the Lurker Infection in Tempest. #Spying- Discover the coordinates to the Gateway. #Gateway- Enter the Gateway, Activate the Core to destroy the city #Survivor (Epilogue)- Rookie's dead, Hold off any forces until a new Pelican arrives Campaign Features Halo: Reclaimation: ODST features a Solo/Co-Op campaign mode with 12 missions. Similar to Halo: Reach and shares the "ODST" elements with Halo 3: ODST. The campaign also features the return of the score mode and collectible skulls. In total, there are 10 Gold skulls and 4 Silver skulls. Each mission includes at least one or two of the skulls. The game also includes 4 difficulties. These difficulties are: '''Easy- "Easy as pie. No need to shot, just relax and enjoy the paradise in the background" Normal- '"''Shoot the bullets you need, but eventually you have to keep going until you recieve triumph" '''Heroic- "Fight as long as you can, sweat may be involved. This is the way, Halo was meant to play" Legendary- "Grind out very difficult enemies, last out if you can" Noble- "Only a true Spartan can pass the doors of difficulty. This is for Halo Ninjas only" Multiplayer Matchmaking Halo: Reclaimation ODST offers some of the maps and gametypes from Halo: Reclaimer vs. Culdon. Here are some of the Gametypes for Multiplayer Matchmaking *ODST Team Slayer *ODST Swat *Lurker Apocalypse (Playable: ODST or Culdon Sangheili, Can chose players as Lurkers) *Invasion (Playable: ODST, Culdon Sangheili/Jiralhanae, and Warbot) *ODST Big Team Battle *ODST Objective *ODST Multi-Team *ODST Capture the Flag *ODST Arena *ODST Grifball *ODST MLG *Firefight (Playable: ODST, Culdon Sangheili/Jiralhanae and Warbot) *ODST Ops (Playable: ODST (Allied Team) or Culdon Sangheili/Jiralhanae (Enemy Team) Multiplayer Maps Halo: Reclaimation ODST offers default multiplayer maps using from close quaters batters to long range battles. Some gametypes can work for some of these maps (Ex. Afterlife can work for Slayer and Lurker Infection) Maps by Default: #Afterlife - A once controlled bunker by the UNSC, now is owned by the Lurker Infection. (4-8 Players) #Bootcamp - Here is where many UNSC Soldiers train for combat and defense. (4-10 Players) #Field Roads - The streets once controlled by the Forerunners are nothing but Warbots prowling in the shadows. (6-16 Players) #Forge World 2.5 - A large island, ready for many creations to be created. #Minesworth - Twists and turns through the caves that some may not surivive (4-8 Players) #Haltbase - A docking bay for Culdon soldiers to head off into battle (4-10 Players) #Ghost Town - Many battles at the Forerunner Gateway City resolve into deathes of many soldiers (4-15 Players) Swift Map Pack: #Gateway - Here is where a poweful core of the city can destroy not just the whole planet, but maybe humanity with it. (4-8 Players) #Tempest - Though we may never fully understand these devices, it is not our nature to leave ancient stones unturned. (8- 16 Players) #Woodland - The Wood's nightime experiance can take it to a combat battle (8-16 Players) Category:Games Category:Alex Lioce Category:Reclaimation Category:Reclaimation ODST